


Bite Me

by versti_fantur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hux is human, Hux reads twilight dont @ me, Kylo’s a vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: “And- are you seriously reading Twilight?”Hux shrugged, “Edward makes a better vampire than you do. I’m actually rather disappointed you’re not glittery like him.”//Kylo pisses off Hux, so Hux wears silver jewellery so his immortal boyfriend can’t touch himOkay so this developed into multiple drabbles in the vampire kylux au so stay tuned ^-^
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> v a m p i r e s

“C’mon, Hux, take it out,” Kylo whined, leaning forward over the back of the couch, looking over Hux’s shoulder at the book he was reading with a frown.

“No.” Hux smiled to himself, the silver of his brand new lip piercing cool against his skin, the matching ball through his tongue clinking against it occasionally. He knew Kylo could hear it. That was all part of the fun. “I told you to stop leaving blood all over the sink, or there’d be consequences. This is the consequence.” The silver chain around his wrist jangled as he turned the page.

“That wasn’t even my fault! You had a nosebleed.” Kylo jumped over the couch, landing next to Hux without as much as a shift in the cushions. He didn’t look up from his book. “And- are you seriously reading Twilight?”

Hux shrugged, “Edward makes a better vampire than you do. I’m actually rather disappointed you’re not glittery like him.” Something dangerous flickered across Kylo’s eyes, which would have been terrifying, had Hux cared at all. Which he didn’t. “At least _he_ could take Bella out on dates.”

“ _We_ go on dates!”

“In the dark. My hair looks rather good in the sunlight, you know,” he pushed a strand out of his face as he spoke for emphasis, and Kylo followed it with his eyes, a hurt look flashing through the cracks in his angry façade. It was a low blow, even for Hux, and he regretted it as soon as he said it. Toying with his lip piercing, he rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, it looks better in candlelight. You’re not missing out.”

As if on cue, the candles in the chandelier flickered brightly, illuminating the endless browns and golds of Kylo’s eyes. He lifted his hand and ran it through Hux’s hair softly, the only part of him untainted by silver metal, whispering something too quiet to hear as Hux exhaled slowly, tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck to Kylo’s touch.

“Fine,” he relented, sliding the rings from his fingers and setting the book down beside him, the bracelets and necklaces quickly joining them. “Let me switch these out for steel first.” Collecting the small pile of silver, he carried them to the bathroom, unscrewing the fresh piercings and replacing them with metal that wouldn’t cause Kylo to burn. The feeling of steel dragging over the raw skin made him wince, but Kylo’s hands rubbed his shoulders soothingly. He hadn’t even known Kylo had followed him—his footsteps were always eerily silent—and it wasn’t like he could see him in the bathroom mirror, but they’d been together long enough that his sudden appearances didn’t spook him like they had in the beginning.

Around the lip ring, the taste of blood filled his mouth—barely a drop, but enough for Kylo to smell it. Hux licked it away until there was nothing left, and despite Kylo’s lack of a reflection, Hux knew he was watching every movement intently.

Not wanting to tease any longer, he swivelled around, leaning his weight back against the sink and staring up at Kylo, whose hands had fallen from Hux’s arms to his hips.

“I’m still annoyed with you,” Hux murmured as he traced the line of Kylo’s jaw lightly with his fingertips, the skin cold and smooth.

“I’m still annoyed with you too.” Kylo pressed closer against him, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as Hux leant forward, his breath ghosting Kylo’s cheek before he kissed him.

They could never stay annoyed with each other for long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early evening fluff as they start their day ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flufffyyyy vampire kylux

Hux leant on the windowsill of his and Kylo’s bedroom, gazing out at the rapidly darkening sky as a cigarette hung between his fingers, the smouldering end wavering like a firefly in the dusk air. The rest of the street was turning in for the night, closing their middle class curtains, and driving their second-hand-yet-nearly-new fords into painted brick garages. Their house, however, was far more reminiscent of a gothically towered abode than the epitome of suburban luxury, with its high, arching roof and black stone walls; Hux had only recently awoken, and this was his pre-breakfast cigarette.

Behind him, Kylo shifted within their king size coffin bed, the soft grumbling noises indicating he was on the verge of wakefulness causing Hux’s lips to quirk into a smile. He exhaled slowly, the smoke spiralling upwards as he let himself acknowledge his hunger pangs—he hadn’t eaten since 4am and he was rather looking forward to an almond croissant.

“It’s too bright,” Kylo whined as Hux stepped back from the window, stubbing out his cigarette in an ash tray and letting the dull glow of the streetlamps flood into the room.

“No, you’re just lazy,” Hux rolled his eyes as he sat back on the side of the coffin, looking down at Kylo, who gazed up at him with a sleepy lop-sided grin. “Get up if you want me to fix you some breakfast.”

“’m not hungry,” Kylo yawned, reaching out to try and pull Hux back into bed, but Hux moved his arm away before he could succeed. “A milkshake would be nice though.” He tried again, and managed to get hold of Hux’s hand, linking their fingers together. Hux tugged him upright, or to a sitting position at least (Kylo preferred to sleep vertically, so waking up horizontal often posed a challenge for him) and Kylo rubbed his eyes with his free hand, leaning against the plush sides of the coffin. Hux, having never slept in one before meeting Kylo, vastly preferred normal beds, but he’d finally let them compromise on what was, in Hux’s opinion, a monstrosity. He was almost certain Kylo hated it just as much as he did, but it allowed them to cuddle together every morning as they fell asleep, so maybe it was worth it.

“If you want one, you’re going to have to get up,” Hux said as he leant forward to kiss the top of Kylo’s head. “I’ll see you downstairs.” He detangled their hands and slipped out through the door, his slippers padding down the grand spiral staircase.

Kylo joined him in the kitchen not long after, as Hux stirred one of Kylo’s blood sachets into the milkshake powder, turning the usual pastel pink a rather strong shade of red. Whenever he made it, Hux wondered if the blood overpowered the taste of artificial strawberries, but he’d never been inclined to taste it to find out. He had a high tolerance for the amount of vampiric traits he could take on, but he’d never been able to bring himself to try Kylo’s diet.

His own croissant was already made, warm and buttery, and he sat down opposite Kylo as he ate, their ankles touching beneath the table. There was work he needed to do later, and Kylo would have to do his usual routine of smashing things and standing in dark corners ominously until Hux was done, but for now they could relax, enjoy each other’s presence in the flickering candlelight.

Kylo drained his milkshake quickly, darting around the table far too fast to pass as human and enveloping Hux in an embrace. Hux rolled his eyes but leant into it, the firmness of Kylo’s bulk reassuring and warm. He loved it. He tilted his neck so that Kylo could kiss it, leaving a bruise (or two), despite Hux’s protests, before kissing him properly. Hux could taste the sickly strawberry flavour, as well as a coppery aftertaste, which he supposed answered his question: neither of which were particularly pleasant, but it was Kylo, so he didn’t really care, and only pulled him in closer. 

His work could wait until later, all he wanted right now was Kylo. His Kylo. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love yall <3

**Author's Note:**

> luv yall <3 comments/kudos make my day less shitty ^-^


End file.
